


Wolf's Mistake

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Doujun is just as creepy as you remember, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Wolf regrets his decisions, oil that makes Wolf want dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf refuses Doujun's request, but Dosaku is a generous man.





	Wolf's Mistake

Wolf had made a mistake. He tugged on the rope that was tied around his wrist, binding him to a pillar. His prosthetic had been removed and placed on the other side of the room, rendering him useless. He had been cautious when he had met Doujun, the man at the bottom of the abandoned dungeon, stating he was working for the superior doctor Dosaku and in need of a strong and healthy man. It wasn’t necessarily the location that made him question Doujun, though that had been strange. He had questioned the man’s clothing, covered in dry and fresh blood, with no one behind the caged door behind him. Wolf remembered asking where the other patients were and why Doujun was covered in blood. He had told the man he wouldn’t deliver him a tough man until he explained himself. Doujun had been quicker than Wolf had been able to read, the man using the side of his hand to slam into Wolf’s neck, rendering him unconscious. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but he knew he was fucked based on his current situation. He was at Doujun’s mercy, unable to do much of anything. “My dear shinobi, you’re awake.” Doujun’s purr alerted Wolf, the man ducking into his carved out cave. “I wish you had just obliged to my request, it would have made your life easier,” he hummed.  


“You were going to experiment on them, weren’t you?” He pulled at the rope, though the more he did, the tighter and more painful it became.  


“It is of no concern to you what Master Dosaku plans. However, he believes that there is hope for you yet. He is willing to release you after a lesson is learned.” Wolf tensed when Doujun moved closer, a sharp instrument brandished by the crook of a doctor. “After you learn never to question Master Dosaku again, I have been given orders to release you to fetch us our strong man.” He wanted to say no, to refuse to direct one of the only two men he knew of who fit the bill. A samurai following the music, or a man who just wanted to return to the children he had lost. Neither deserved whatever fate would befall them here, but Wolf couldn’t refuse now. If he did, he might not make it out of here alive and Lord Kuro’s safety trumped all else.  


“Fine, I’ll fetch you your man. Now release me,” he growled. The chuckle that came from the veiled man sent a chill down Wolf’s spine, there was more to this than he wanted to think about.  


“Did you not listen? Master Dosaku is being incredibly generous in allowing you to keep your life, but that isn’t to say you get to go without punishment.” Doujun carefully spun the blade in his fingers, bringing it closer until it pressed ever so gently against the side of his neck. “I wanted to slit your throat and be done with it, but he believes you will provide us more benefit than trouble, once you learn your lesson.” Wolf flet his skin heat up, sweat beading his forehead. He had been through many trials in his life, the most recent having been the loss and reclamation of his arm, but this was another beast altogether. Doujun was not sane, neither was Dosaku if the man even existed. The blade pressed into his skin, cutting a thin layer, blood trickled down and into his clothing. He jumped, the chill of a bottle pressed against the cut, collecting droplets of blood. He did not want to know what Doujun had planned for it, quietly watching the man as he covered the bottle and set it aside. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that was the extent of his punishment. He hadn’t been expecting Doujun’s hands to suddenly grab his haori, tearing it off his shoulders, half of it hanging on.  


“What are you doing?!” Alarmed, Wolf pulled more at the rope, willing it to break despite the burning in his wrist telling him otherwise.  


“Torturing you in a classical way wouldn’t work. Master Dosaku believes to break you, I need to humiliate you. To make you enjoy something you would fundamentally refuse to engage in with someone like me. You see me as a parasite, no? Have you laid with other men?” Wolf’s eyes burned with a hatred that only served to make Doujun chuckle. “If you have, then you did so willingly didn’t you? Were you the recipient? Did it feel good to have your prostate stimulated? All that enjoyment you got from other men you’ll feel from me, and you’ll hate it.” Wolf fought harder, feeling muscles in his arm strain, some tear as he tried to force his arm free from the rope. “My dear shinobi, watching you struggle is making me ache,” Doujun purred, cupping Wolf’s cheek. Wolf had never felt more feral, snarling and biting at the hand that touched him.  


“Don’t touch me!” He kicked his leg out, aiming for the gut but failing when Doujun grabbed his ankle.  


“I’ll put it this way...this is happening to you, there’s no stopping that. How hard you try and fight me determines how much preparation I give you.” Wolf shuddered. Everything in him screamed to fight, to kick and bite, never giving up. But part of him knew this was inevitable. He was at Doujun’s mercy and if he didn’t fight, if he just let it happen, the less agonizing it would be. Wolf had never just given in, but this wasn’t just about him. He had to survive in order to continue to serve Lord Kuro, he had to survive this night. He stopped kicking, letting his legs go limp, Doujun smiling at him from under that horrid, stained veil. “This can be easier for you, my dear shinobi.” Doujun released his ankle and slid between his legs, pulling Wolf’s bottoms down and tearing them off, tossing them onto the cave floor. Wolf was bare, save his haori which only hung off his arm because it was tied up. He felt humiliated, his cheeks were fiercely red and he wanted to close his eyes and pretend this wasn’t happening. “Don’t you close those eyes,” growled Doujun, the man grabbing Wolf’s chin and forcing his head up. “You will be aware of everything that happens.”  
Doujun brought the blade close again, running cuts along Wolf’s chest, the trickle of blood decorating the shinobi’s strong chest. The blade moved down, close enough to his cock that wolf’s breath hitched. A chuckle. “Master Dosaku isn’t that cruel,” Doujun said, removing the blade and slipping it into his pocket. Wolf’s nerves were on nonstop edge, waiting for the next cut or something worse, things he didn’t want to dwell on for too long. A hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against Doujun, Wolf’s cheeks heating when he felt the press of the man’s erection. He couldn’t believe fear and torture were what got this man off, though, should he be so surprised?  


“You’re disgusting,” he breathed, shaking his head as Doujun encircled his waist in his hands, holding him tightly.  


“Am I? Such words don’t bother me. I’ll give you a choice: either you take my cock dry, or you beg for me.” Wolf wanted to snarl at the man but instead he hung his head. If he fought and took the other without preparation he would be unable to leave here in one piece. He’d be bleeding, torn and god knows he didn’t know how he’d approach Emma for help. But begging? He wanted to think he couldn’t be so easily broken, but taking someone dry was a pain he didn’t want to experience. He bit his lip until it bled, choking when Doujun told him time was up. He lifted his head, having forced tears down his cheeks.  


“Please,” he whispered. “Please don’t hurt me, make me wet for you,” he begged. The words humiliated him, he couldn’t believe he was saying them but there was no going back now. Doujun was grinning, letting his waist go and rubbing circles in his hips.  


“More, give me more,” the man purred.  


“I-I want your fingers inside of me, getting me ready for your cock,” he choked out, tears staining his skin. He didn’t want any of this but it was a reality he had to accept.  


“Such a good shinobi,” Doujun whispered, letting his hips go. “I’ll make sure you’re nice and prepared.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a vial of oil and coating his fingers with it. “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.” He hardly saw how and as Doujun pulled his legs apart he wanted nothing but to exit his own mind and return when this was done. He tensed when Doujun used a hand to spread his cheek, feeling the press of one of the man’s oiled up fingers. The man didn’t wait much longer, pushing the finger in and settling deep inside of Wolf. Wolf grunted, trying his best to relax as the man added a second. The two fingers pushed in and out, stretching and scissoring him in order to loosen him. Wolf’s eyes widened when he felt a heat in his stomach and his own cock, which had been soft between his legs. What the fuck was going on? The oil was warming inside of him and his head began to swim.  


“W-What did you do?” He gasped. A chuckle.  


“Is it working? I designed this just for you while you were asleep. I had no way to know it would work but I’m pleasantly surprised it did. You’ll enjoy yourself now, don’t worry,” the man purred. Wolf bit his lip, the fingers inside of him were starting to feel good and he was starting to ache for more. He felt his cock get harder the more oil the man added, his head buzzed and he began to rock into the man. “Such a sweet shinobi of mine,” Doujun murmured. “Tell me, what more do you desire?”  


“More fingers,” he groaned, tugging on the rope, his shoulder was on fire from the pain but the rest of him burned with desire. Wolf whimpered as a third, then fourth finger slipped inside of him, stretching him for what was coming. He was so dazed he didn’t even think about fighting back when Doujun pulled off his veil and came close, latching onto his neck and sinking his teeth into him. Wolf cried out, feeling the sting of pain as well as a shock of pleasure. “Please! More!” He begged, spreading his legs, his hips working tirelessly to get the other to touch him, his cock leaking, desperate for contact.  


"See? This isn’t so bad,” the man purred. Doujun turned Wolf over, pressing him against the rock. Wolf heard the rustle of clothing, sobbing when Doujun pressed the head of his cock against his dripping hole. “What do you want? Tell me,” Doujun growled.  


“Y-Your cock! I want your cock!” Wolf howled as the older man thrust into him, bottoming out in Wolf’s body. The shinobi whined, rocking his hips back, erratic, aching. Doujun’s hands grabbed his hips, thrusting into him at a merciless pace, Wolf’s screams echoing through the cave. Doujun was thrilled with the success of the oil, so confident now in his concoction that he untied Wolf, who collapsed into his arms. Wolf scrambled, wrapping his arms around Doujun, the man lifting him up and bouncing him on his cock. Doujun held Wolf tightly, groaning as he thrust into the tight heat of his dear shinobi, watching Wolf’s face. The younger man was keening, moaning and begging for more. Dosaku would scold him if he knew Doujun had untied Wolf, but the young man was his pet, for the time being, completely addicted.  


“Do you want it, shinobi? Do you want my seed inside of you?” He purred, licking Wolf’s sweaty cheek. He smirked at the choked sob from the man underneath him.  


“Please! Your seed, inside of me, please!” Wolf was fucking himself on Doujun, aching for his own release. “Touch me,” he begged. Doujun’s grin was positively menacing, the man thrusting into him and wrapping his hand around the shinobi’s leaking cock. He was gleeful as Wolf screamed for him, cumming hard between them, not even needing a stroke to finish. His hole clenched around Doujun, the man fucking into Wolf roughly until he reached his end. He grunted, burying himself and spilling his seed into the shinobi. He rode it out, giving a few more thrusts before sliding out. Doujun watched, pleased as Wolf collapsed to the cave floor, bending down and pressing a finger to the other’s hole, his seed dripping out. Wolf whimpered and Doujun leaned over, brushing the man’s sweaty hair out of his face, all of it having come down at some point. 

“My dear shinobi,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Wolf’s forehead. Wolf blacked out shortly after, unable to keep his eyes open.  


He woke with a start, shouting, confused. Cool air surrounded him and a quick look around told him he was in the temple near Senpou temple. His clothes were on, his prosthetic attached and for a moment he liked to think it had all been a terrible dream. But he couldn’t deny the wetness he felt near his hole, nor the dried blood on his chest when he opened up his top. He reached up and felt the scabbing of a mark on his neck. “Fuck,” he whispered, shutting his eyes. Whatever the other had given him, that oil, it was never coming near him again. He remembered everything, his beggings, the man’s kiss. He growled and closed his top, looking beside him to find a familiar note. “One strong man.” He scowled and stuffed it into his bag. All of this had been worth it in the end, he could resume his duties and when he was done helping Lord Kuro, he would return and kill Doujun.  


“My dear shinobi.” He whipped around, eyes full of rage at the sound of the man’s voice, but no one was there. He wouldn’t let this man get the better of him, not again. Wolf stood up and walked out of the temple, spotting Kotaro and approaching.  


“I know where you can find the children.”


End file.
